


In Quarantine

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time they couldn't get away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt "quarantine" on LJ.

“How long did they say?” Sarah hugged her knees, as she sat. “Three _weeks_?”

“It’s a travesty of justice!” the Doctor bellowed at the inches-thick locked door.

Harry perched on the nearest bunk. “We did arrive in the middle of a compound with big ‘Danger: Keep Out’ signs all round it. You can’t blame them.”

“Can’t I?” He tried the clearly useless sonic screwdriver. “Well, if you hadn’t sneezed -”

The other two exchanged knowing glances.

“I spy with my little eye...” began Sarah, looking the picture of innocence.

Harry winced. It was going to be a long three weeks.


End file.
